post_apo_peifandomcom-20200213-history
Cumania
Duchy of Cumania 'is country in Midland PEI. Former The Wolverines clan. In 3 AA Dan Coumagne-Gnibeck declared himself as duke of Cumania. It was created near Alberton,PEI. Its capital is Albert Hills, biggest city is Alberton. History Edytuj 'The Wolverines Clan Ancestor of duchy was The Wolverines clan, which was created in 1 AA. In 2 AA clan conquered O'Leary Island. Island wasn't infecred but it was in 'civil war'. This island was prison island and prisoners initiated the uprising. When Wolverine came on island, they divided island into 3 parts: Orange, Blue and Northery (dependency of North region) Duchy In 3 AA Daniel Coumagne-Gnibeck declared himself as duke of Cumania. Before declaration of duchy there were two rulers of clan, two generals. Second general, Boris Smole, became a marshal. Country has established relations with other country, Union of Queens Bay Socialist Republics (UQBSR) Midland War On 8th May 4 AA another country have attacked UQBSR. This country was Locust Duchy. It was start of the Midland War. On 10th may Cumanian soldiers entered Wiltshire village. They conquered Wiltshire base and north part of Holman island. On 11th may Duke of Locust Duchy, George Locust. Country had split out. New rulers wanted peace. On 12th may they've signed treaty. Cumania and UQBSR get some territory. Locust duchy has divided into Duchy of Locust-Georgia, Pirathia Union and Holman Republic. Getting rid of zombies After war Cumanians bulit a bridge to O'leary. Cumanians lured zombies on bridge and destroyed it. On 6 AA some Cumanians has found a mystery stone. It was harmful to zombies. When zombies eating, they were changing into humans. Stone was named antizombitium. Unfortunately it was extremly rare mineral. They created a machine using this stone, safezone radiator. It was After building the safezone radiator Alberton city became zombie-free. Recent history In 6 AA Blue region was divided between Alberton City, North Region and Main Region In 7 AA Duke decided to move capital city to Alberton City. Most of citizens of Albert Hills moved to Alberton City. In the same year Duke Daniel Coumagne-Gnibeck and Casper Banner signed North Pact. Pact said that Casper Banner becomes Count of North Cumania and this way Banner family becomes noble family but when he die his oldest son will get Banner Barony that will be incorporated into Main Region, North Alberton will be incorporated into Alberton City and Blue-Northery municipality will form North O'Leary region. Also Main region will give then its O'Leary part to Blue-Northery. In end of 7 AA Main Region became Greater Cumania County. Political system Country is monarchy. Duke is head of state. Second most powerful person in country is marshal, commander of military. Also important people were generals. Sometimes generals were also counts or barons. Forgein policy Duchy is member of Midland Union. Military Country has got strong military, Royal Military of Unturned Cumanians. It has got very strong weapons because raids on Legion Clan which controls military base. Commander of cumanian military is marshal. Ranks: Officers * Marshal * General * Captain Troopers * Sergeant * Private Administrative division See also:Administrative divisions of Duchy of Cumania Geography Duchy lays on 3 islands: PEI, O'Leary and Holman. It lays by the St.-Lawrance Bay, Edward Bay and Holman straits It borders with: * UQBSR * Pirathia Union * Locust-Fernwood * Holman Republic * The Legion Infrastructure See also: Roads and bridges of Cumania In country there are no railways, only roads. there are only 2 concrete roads. There are also many dirt roads that are marked. Cumania own 2 bridges. SZA SZA-'S'''pecial 'Zombie 'A'rea. They are areas where are zombies. In Cumania there are some SZAs: * Wiltshire SZA-controled by Wiltshire Village * Wilton SZA-Controled by Wiltshire Village * Wales SZA-controled by Wales Base * Walesville SZA-controled by Wales Base * Ducville SZA-controled by Duc Base * Ferning SZA-controled by Ferning Base * Kasimir SZA-controled by Kasimir Village Sometimes near SZAs there are villages or bases. Also to 6 AA there was Alberton SZA but after finding of antizombitium it stopped to be SZA. Demographics Before apocalypse territory of todays Cumania was populated by more than thousand of people. '''Cities and towns In Cumania are cities, towns, villages and bases Towns are divided between two tiers, town II with districts and town I without. There is only 1 city, Alberton. Bases were created only to control SZAs. They have no constant population Some towns/cities are creating aglomeration. In Cumania is only one official aglomeration called Fortified Alberton Area containing all Alberton and towns that lays in Alberton Aglomeration Nobility In Cumania is nobility. Noble families: * Coumagne-Gnibeck-Dukes of Cumania, Counts of Greater Cumania, Barons of Ducate and Infantshire, * Smole-Counts of Greater Cumania, Barons of North Holman * Banner-Counts of North Cumania, Barons of Banneria * Blanc-Barons of Captainate * Kasimir-Barons of Kasimir Succession line Category:Countries Category:Midland Countries Category:Cumania